Hold On
by mandababe10
Summary: *Third in "Hello Beautiful" series* Deep down, Oliver knew that this had to end. Miley needed to be happy again, and Lilly and Nick were the only two who could bring that happiness back.


**AN: Wow….two stories in one day! You guys are lucky! Anyway, this is from Oliver's perspective. There is no flashback in this one because I felt that that would be pointless. So, this deals more with what happened afterwards. Miley is mentioned a lot because they are still best friends (nothing more!), and he was there through it all. If you didn't read "Goodnight and Goodbye" first, you don't have to, but I would suggest it. Each one of these stories brings another piece of the puzzle together for you guys. And I'm going to end this very long author's note now.**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing. Sadly. And the song is, of course, "Hold On" by the JoBros.**

**Enjoy!**

_Cause an empty room can be so loud_

_It's too many tears to drown them out_

_So hold on, hold on_

_Hold on, hold on_

Oliver sat in his dorm room, completely spacing out in front of the TV. He knew he should be studying (after all, finals started on Monday), or at least changing shirts for the party he was going to. But, the truth was, all he wanted to do was stay in and watch TV all night. So, he got a little more comfortable on the couch, grabbed a bag of chips, and started flipping channels, perfectly content to waste this beautiful April evening.

Sadly, a knock on his door interrupted that.

Sighing, he got up and opened it, only to find Miley standing there, silent tears streaming down her face.

"Miles, come in," he said, grabbing her arm and pulling her away from the curious eyes in the hallway. "What's wrong?"

"The radio…(sniff)…new CD…(sniff)…Jonas…(sniff)"

All he needed to hear was the name "Jonas", and all the anger he felt towards the "cute, sensitive one" came rushing back.

"Oh Miles," he said, pulling her into a hug. He led her the couch, and they sat there, her crying into his shoulder, for what seemed like hours.

As she cried, he thought back to the day Miley caught Nick cheating on her (in her bedroom!) with none other than their (no ex) best friend, Lilly. When he saw those two come down the stairs, his heart swelled with so much hate and anger, he couldn't believe it. He usually wasn't the type to get mad quickly, but knowing that they had hurt his best friend in the worst way possible brought out a totally different side of him.

He remembered how Miley had just rushed past him out of the house that day, with a rushed, but firm, "Let's go, Oliver." He remembered looking at them with so much anger and telling them to never come near her again.

And then he remembered walking out the door and seeing her crumpled on the ground, crying like there was no tomorrow. And that's the image that had stuck with him for the last three years.

And now, every time anything Jonas related came up, she would go to him, crying. He knew she wasn't over Nick. And, to be honest, he didn't know if she ever would be. Nick was the love of her life. She often talked about how she wanted to marry him and have his kids.

And he knew for a fact that Nick was planning on proposing to her.

Oliver let a sigh out, and looked down to see that Miley had fallen asleep. He smiled, and then carefully picked her up and placed her on his bed. Then he turned around, and his eyes fell on his cell phone.

He had never taken Lilly's or Nick's numbers out. And he wondered if they were still the same. Deep down, Oliver knew that this needed to end. Yeah, Nick and Lilly screwed up in the worst way possible. Yeah, they betrayed Miley. But, he also had a feeling that that was just a one time thing. And he knew that they were sorry. Especially Nick.

He walked over to his phone and picked it up. Scrolling through his contacts, he came to Lilly's phone number. Before he chickened out, he pressed "send" and waited.

Miley needed to be happy again. And Lilly and Nick were the only two who could bring that happiness back.

_Cause an empty room can be so loud _

_It's too many tears to down them out_

_So hold on, hold on_

_Hold on, hold on_

_When you love someone_

_And they break your heart_

_Don't give up on love_

_Have faith, restart_

_Just hold on, hold on_

_Hold on, hold on_


End file.
